Dbz musical
by nuriagomez
Summary: Dos meses después de la batalla con Buu las clases en Orange Star High School vuelven a comenzar Gohan sentirá algo diferente mas que una amistad por Videl, celos, amor justicia y sobre todo canciones quien se hubiera imaginado que Gohan y Videl cantaban, dejen comentarios su opinion importa ; si quieren saber como son las canciones son la serie Violetta de Disney Chanel


Hola hice esta historia poniendo como un musical donde hay canciones y obvio la trama de pelear

Capítulo 1:

Dos días después de la batalla con Buu todo volvió a la normalidad sobre todo las clases en Orange Star High School, pero algo no volvió a la normalidad es… la identidad del gran saiyaman

En la calles de una ciudad se encontraba…

Videl: hay devuelta a la escuela que aburrido

De pronto Videl se da cuenta que está muy lejos de la escuela y que pasaba por un instituto de canto y baile se pone a verlo lo que más le impresiono lo que decía un afiche enorme CORAZONTODO VUELVE A COMENZAR, JUNTOS SON MIRAR ATRÁS, SIENTE SUEÑA COMO YO, VIVE TU DESTINO ES HOY, SABES CUAL ES LA VERDAD, ES EL TAIDO DE TU, SAVES QUE LO PUEDES ESCUCHAR, JUNTO AL MIO… donde aparece un sonido y ella comienza a cantar…

Videl:

Valió la pena todo hasta aquí  
porque al menos te conocí

Valió la pena lo que vivimos  
lo que soñamos  
lo que conseguimos

Valió la pena, pude entender  
que cada historia es una razón

Para estar juntos, para creer  
para que suene nuestra canción

hoy somos tantos, hoy somos más  
hoy más que nunca

¡Puedo volar!

Videl y las personas:

Todo vuelve comenzar  
Juntos, sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive, tu destino es hoy

Sabes, cuál es la verdad  
¡Es el latido de tu corazón!  
¡Sabes que lo puedes escuchar!  
...¡Junto al mío!

¡Junto al mío!

Videl:

Yo sé que puedo confiar en mí,  
Quien soy ahora ya descubrí

El mundo es casi perfecto ya  
y casi todo es mi realidad

No tengo miedo ya sé quién soy,  
se lo que busco y a donde voy...

Videl y las personas:

Todo vuelve comenzar  
Juntos, sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive, tu destino es hoy

Sabes, cuál es la verdad  
¡Es el latido de tu corazón!  
¡Sabes que lo puedes escuchar!  
...¡Junto al mío!

Todo vuelve a comenzar  
Juntos sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive...

Valió la pena  
Todo hasta aquí.

Cuando termino la canción pareciera que nadie recordó lo que paso ni la misma Videl la gente volvió a caminar y ella también se dirigió a la escuela

Videl pensando: que fue eso parecía que estaba cantando pero las personas ni sabían que hacían hay parece que fue mi imaginación; ella sin darse cuenta recién en toda la canción estaba sonando su reloj

Videl: si habla Videl

Policía: Srta. Videl la hemos estado llamando desde hace rato bueno eso que importa, están asaltando el banco de Ciudad Satán

Videl: haya voy

Videl se va volando buscando el banco de la Ciudad Satan

Mientras tanto en el banco de la ciudad Satan

Delincuente: óiganme bien denme un auto blindado y 1 millón de dólares así dejare libre a alas personas

Lo que sucedía que el banco no tenía plata porque suponían que robarían de nuevo por eso los delincuentes estaban pidiendo plata

Policía: liberen a las personas o disparamos

Delincuente: quiero ver que me disparen, quien me va a detener

Policía: Se lo advertimos libere a las personas

De pronto aparece...

Videl bajando volando lentamente para donde estaba el delincuente: Señor robar y amenazar a la policía está muy mal

Delincuente: ¿y tú quién eres mocosa con modales?

Videl: no hace falta presentarme por favor baje la pistola y suelte a las personas

Delincuente: sabes que ya me cansaste; el tira muchas balas

Videl esquiva las balas: si no quiere rendirse por las buenas será por las malas

Ella se dirige hacia él y comienzan a pelear, ella hizo que se desmayara y se dirige hacia donde están los demás delincuentes ella comienza atacar y ellos también

En el cielo se encontraba Gohan volando de pronto oye las balas que había tirado el delincuente y siente el ki de Videl supone que están asaltando algo como un asalto él se dirige para haya

Gohan: Hay están asaltando el banco

Gohan se transforma en el gran saiyaman y baja lentamente para donde está el banco

Adentro del banco…

Videl seguía peleando pero de pronto un delincuente la arroja hacia el piso en una esquina

Delincuente: se acabó yo gane (apuntándola con una pistola)

El gran saiyaman habré la puerta para luchar

Videl: eso crees

Videl le tiro una patada a la pistola la cual comenzó a girar volando hasta que llego a la cabeza de Gohan; ella ni se dio cuenta pero te tiro una patada voladora y un puñetazo al delincuente lo cual lo dejo desmayado; de pronto Gohan se acerca hacia Videl, ella pensó que era otro delincuente lo cual con su codo lo empujo

Gohan: ahu…

Videl se voltea: hay lo siento Gohan pensé que era un delincuente ¿te encuentras bien?

Gohan: Si no te preocupes

Videl: Llegas muy tarde ya vencí a todos los delincuentes y tu recién llegas

Gohan: lo siento

Videl: porque llevas tu traje del gran saiyaman, si todos ya saben quién eres

Gohan: Hay es cierto, y te vas a ir al colegio

Videl: no tengo que hacer algo antes de ir al colegio

Gohan: bueno chau

Videl: adiós

Gohan ya se había ido y Videl salió a decirles a los policías que capturaran a los delincuentes antes que huyan

Videl miro el reloj eran las 7:15 a.m.

Videl: si vuelvo a ese instituto de músico

No pudo aguantar más y se dirigió hacia haya

En el instituto se encontraba personas peleando parecía por una canción un chico y una chica se dirigieron al centro del patio y comenzaron a cantar, Videl los miraba

Chico: ola te queríamos preguntar si podías cantar con nosotros aquí en el patio

Chica: es una apuesta que hicimos con ellos por favor sí

Videl de acuerdo

Chico:

Si hay duda,  
no hay duda.  
La única verdad está en tu corazón.  
Si hay duda,  
no hay duda.  
Se hace claro el camino,  
llegare a mi destino.

Chica:

Algo suena en mí,  
algo suena en vos.

Videl:

Es tan distinto y fantástico.  
Suena distinto,  
baila tu corazón.  
Mueve tu cuerpo, muévelo.

Los tres:

Encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando.  
Yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando,  
buscando en mí.

Chico:

Si hay duda,  
no hay duda.  
La única verdad está en tu corazón.  
Si hay duda,  
no hay duda.  
Se hace claro el camino,  
llegare a mi destino.

Chica:

Algo suena en mí,  
algo suena en vos.

Videl:

Es tan distinto y fantástico.  
Suena distinto,  
baila tu corazón.  
Mueve tu cuerpo, muévelo.

Los tres:

Encuentro todo en mi música  
porque estoy siempre bailando.  
Yo necesito que mi música  
me diga que estoy buscando,  
buscando en mí.

Director del instituto: estuvo fantástica la canción tu estudias acá

Videl: no yo no estudio acá

Director: si algún día quieres estudiar solo ve a mi oficina tienes buena voz bueno me retiro hasta luego

Chica: yo también me voy adiós

Videl: y cuál es tu nombre

Chico: Maxi y el tuyo

De pronto los interrumpe

Ludmila: que buen gesto de tu parte Maxi hablarle a la nuevita

León: su canción estuvo

Ludmila: lo mismo pienso León su canción estuvo horrible

Videl: y quien te lo pregunto

León: nadie le dice eso a Ludmila

Videl: y quien me lo va a impedir un chico que usa demasió gel para su cabello (Todos se ríen menos León)

De pronto Videl y León se ponen a discutir lo cual también se unen Maxi y Ludmila

Director: ya vasta dejen de molestar a…

Videl: Violetta

Ella no decía su verdadero nombre

Termino la discusión y dejaron solos a Maxi y a Videl

Videl: por cierto sabes que hora es

Maxi: si es 7:45

Videl: queeeeeeee…., hay voy llegar tarde al colegio, adiós me tengo que ir

Videl comenzó a volar rápidamente hasta el colegio; mientras tanto en el salón de clases había un montón de chicas alrededor de Gohan para su mala suerte Videl lo ve

Gohan: chicas me podrían dejar salir de aquí

Videl lo ve con una cara que decía parece que se le subieron los humos, ella entra al salón donde se encuentra con Iresa

Iresa: Videl ya te distes cuenta que Gohan se volvió todo un galán ahora que ya saben su secreto

Videl: creo que bueno ese no es mi problema, pero seguro que ya le gusto estar con tantas chicas

Iresa: y por cierto Videl ¿porque llegaste tarde?

Videl: aa porque… volando… se me cayó mi lapicero… y lo fui a recoger… si eso fue

Iresa: hay amiga a mí no me puedes mentir

De pronto entra el profesor y hace que las chicas que estaban con Gohan se fueran a sus salones y que Gohan entrara al salón; el profesor se pone a explicar sobre matemáticas mientras en el sitio de Videl y Gohan

Gohan: y… ¿porque llegaste tarde?

Videl: aa porque… volando… se me cayó mi lapicero… y lo fui a recoger… si eso fue; ¡¿y que pasó contigo y con tus admiradoras?

Gohan: tú lo dijiste la gente me trata raro ahora que saben mi identidad, las chicas de pronto quieren tener citas conmigo

Videl: sabes que solo te quieren porque eres como un súper héroe

Gohan: claro que lo que se eso es lo que menos me agrada que no me quieren por quien soy por dentro sino porque soy el gran saiyaman…

Paso el tiempo y llego la hora del curso de arte

Videl: hay que aburrido odio cantar

Gohan: pero es una nota debes de cantar

Videl: hay detesto cantar…(obvio que eso era mentira)

Todos los alumnos ya habían pasado por cantar solo faltaba Gohan y Videl

Profesor: alumno Gohan pase adelante y cante a capela

Gohan subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar…

Gohan:

Entre dos mundos hoy me está latiendo el corazón, Uh  
Uno es seguro, adrenalina  
El otro sin control, Uh

Es como tener dos vidas o más  
Uno me da el agua y el otro da el aire  
Yo quiero mezclar, Porque no juntar  
Mis dos pasiones en un solo lugar

Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!  
Óyelo en mi voz, Entre dos mundos voy  
Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!

Óyelo en mi voz, Entre dos mundos voy

Me late el corazón

Cuando oigo el ruido del motor

Y mi guitarra llena el alma

Con esta canción

Es como tener dos vidas o más  
Uno me da el agua y el otro da el aire  
Yo quiero mezclar, Porque no juntar  
Mis dos pasiones en un solo lugar

Es como tener dos vidas o más

Uno es mi fuerza y el otro mi arte

Yo quiero mezclar, Porque no juntar  
Mis dos pasiones en un solo lugar

Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!  
Óyelo en mi voz, Entre dos mundos voy  
Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!

Óyelo en mi voz, Entre dos mundos voy

Entre mis dos pasiones, un solo corazón  
Tomando decisiones, me quedo con las dos

Provocan emociones, no me faltan razones  
Lo quiero todo, no estoy loco ¡Canten todos!  
Everybody

Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!  
Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!  
Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!  
Óyelo en mi voz, esos dos mundos voy

Todos estaban aplaudiendo

Profesor: canta excelente continuemos

Para la suerte de Videl toco la campana, ella salió corriendo para no cantar

En el comedor estaban sentados Videl, Ireza y Gohan a y las admiradoras de Gohan

Ireza: y Videl porque no cantaste

Videl: odio cantar y no soy buena cantando, ha y nunca he cantado

Gohan: pero nunca has cantado, porque no lo intentas

Videl: porque no….

Pasaron las horas; toco la campana de salida, Videl estaba súper distraída pensando

Gohan: Videl…

Ella no lo escucho

Gohan. Videl..; ¡Videl!

Videl: Hay Gohan porque gritas

Gohan: en que estabas pensando

Videl: en nada-de pronto se pudo a reír ella

Gohan: porque te ríes

Videl: sabes Ireza me dijo que las personas cambian cuando descubren que eres famoso, pero eso no sucede contigo

De pronto vienen las admiradoras de Gohan

Las chicas gritaban: ¡Gohan!

Chica: Gohan recuerda hoy es el día de nuestra cita

Videl: huao después de todo Ireza tiene razón, todas las personas cambian y veo que no hay excepciones (lo dijo con un tono medio enojado)

Ella se fue caminando hacia la puerta

Gohan: no Videl espera…


End file.
